Mother-In-Law
by JasZ1991
Summary: "I have a problem…. My mother-in law is missing… Rebekah, has been missing her… thus we need to find her."


_**This one-shot was inspired by Banda Machos' song 'La Suegra'. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

If Ester were to still be lingering about their lives and not rotting away somewhere. Marcel would have been in deep trouble. He can just image himself in a pool of madness that she would bring into his world. Of course as soon as things start to ease up… his world crashes down.

Turns out Ester had reached out to Rebekah….his beloved wife of a few months. Rebekah being the one with the sweetest and most forgiving hearts allows her mother to enter their lives…. Marcel isn't too happy about it nor are his in laws… Each having their own reasons: to hate the mother that nearly destroyed their family more than once.

Marcel dislikes her reasons being that she nearly took Rebekah away from him… if it wasn't bad enough that over the years that always happens and the one time all the Mikaelson brothers approve with when their mother nearly takes her away. It doesn't help that Ester tries to make his life hell whenever they are alone and out of the hearing reach of the others…

Klaus reasoning is that well, the secret of being a bastard. Ester tried to kill each and every one of her children….and her granddaughter. Klaus doesn't take that well seeing that he will not be having anymore children other then Hope. So having his mother around is a consist threat.

Elijah was dragged into his mind and nearly allowed insanity to take him. He still hasn't fully recovered… that is why he avoids any meeting involving their mother without the shackles place on her wrists. Elijah cannot forgive the woman that gave him life… that is another nail to her coffin.

Kol… Kol is just pissed that his mother allowed Finn to hex him and did nothing to try and save him…. He's crossed that his mother even attempted to hurt Davina while she's heavy with their child. Being who he is Kol wanted nothing more than have his mother rotting alone in the dark… Marcel couldn't help but agree more. That's a first.

Freya just can't stand to look at her mother without wanting to hex the older witch. Freya has a stronger personality then Rebekah…. She wants her mother to pay for all the things she's suffered. To feel the pain her younger have felt…

Maybe they are clouding his judgment on the older woman. But when she goes missing he can't help but feel happy! The rest of the Mikaelson siblings celebrate and this of course upsets Rebekah. Up to the point that Davina tries to get Marcel and Kol to search for her.

So that is why they are currently in the Compound with Witches and Vampires. Marcel grumbles a curse when Kol claps him on the back. Their relationship is still rocky after four years of Kol and Davina being an item. But slowly the bugger has become one of his most trusted allies when he doesn't do something stupid.

"What are we doing here?" Alfred one of Marcel's groupies cries.

"I have a problem…. My mother-in law is missing… Rebekah, has been missing her… thus we need to find her."

"What does she look like?" A young baby vamp from Maine questions.

"Have you ever looked at someone and thought they were a loon?" Kol calls out.

"Yes?" someone replies…

"That is how…"

"Kol," Marcel warns and goes off to decide her. "She knows mechanics, loves rock, and a baby vamp..who was a witch…"

"If any of you should find mother dearest…. Keep her! Or do as you please with her" Kol calls out as his blue eyes shine with sincerity. "We don't want her… Now that is all…" He waves them off.

"If Rebekah finds out what-"

"You wanted to say it. Davina is in different on mother and wants her as far as possible not to taint the mind of our baby."

"You being in the body of Kaleb have cleared some of those crazy webs huh."

"Not really. But thanks to your help mother is far away as possible."

"Like I would risk my wife and Dee's baby."

"Should we go visit mother?"

Marcel and Kol make their way to the garden to visit the woman that nearly torn down their family. There is the rest of the family watching the baby vamp screaming. Freya had stripped her vocal cords. Klaus just adds another brick to the wall. Elijah just peers at Kol and Marcel after telling them that Davina is currently with Rebekah and Hope. This has become a secret that the four older Mikaelson siblings and Marcel have that Rebekah will never know… it's to keep her save and sound from the wickedness their mother brings.

* * *

_**There you have it... I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!-JasZ**_


End file.
